Miro
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: Be it good, or bad. There's always a side to someone that makes you wonder: Why are you like this? Why can't I? Why not? I wonder...when will it all end?::Collection of Vanitas/Aqua One-Shots:: Accepting: "Why are so adamant on that stupid thought?" "Because. If you didn't have any good in you, you wouldn't miss her so much."
1. Innocence

_**A/N:**_ Really just doing this to try to improve my writing and give me something to do over the summer. My friend agreed to give me word prompts, some with limits, some without, to help me. Feel free to suggest some things also.

Since Vanqua is such a unique and challenge to write, I pick them!

* * *

**Innocence**

**Genre: Friendship, slight Romance**

* * *

_**And here was a guy, a guy worse than the Devil, who looked so peaceful and innocent that it took her breath away.**_

* * *

Vanitas could be the Devil himself. No, that's not accurate. He was _worse_. At least the Devil knew when to take a break.

But not Vanitas. No, he had to always be up to something, be it back talking to a teacher or getting into some sort of fight.

He was arrogant, perverted, egotistical, annoying, a show-off, and just a plain jerk when he wanted to be. Which seemed to be all the time!

So when Aqua went over to Terra's, who was Vanitas's older brother, to visit, She saw Vanitas asleep on the couch. She was struck at how…innocent he looked.

He was on his back, one arm draped across his chest while the other had fallen the side of the couch. His usual golden eyes were closed so his long lashes brushed his cheeks lightly. His lips, which usual were turned down in a scowl or lifted to the side in a smirk, were slightly open.

Aqua remembered how her mother once told her you can tell a lot about a person by how peaceful they sleep. And here was a guy, a guy worse than the Devil, who looked so peaceful and innocent that it took her breath away.

Normally, Aqua would never have even thought about using the words "Peaceful" and "Innocent" to describe Vanitas, let alone use them in the same sentence. But seeing him like that, the blue haired girl couldn't help but wonder who Vanitas Fair really was.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Prompt was Innocence, with less than 300 words. This is 245.


	2. Understanding

**A/N:** Thank you for all the Story Alerts! Glad to know you guys are interested in this.

* * *

**Understanding**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

* * *

"_**Sh-Shut up!" **_

"_**Why? Because it'll make you like me?" **_

* * *

"It's okay to hate idiot." he said bluntly, disregarding any tact.

"Sh-shut up!" she wished her voice was loud, instead of quiet. She wished it was firm, instead of weak. She wished she was anywhere but here.

"Why? Because it'll make you like me?" Though his words were mocking, the tone lacked the usual spite that always laced his words. It was calm and quiet; something she wasn't used to from him.

She didn't answer. She just gripped his shirt, which was quickly being stained with tears.

She cried for losing someone so important to her.

She cried because she wanted to hate the world for taking that person away from her.

She cried because if she admitted to that hate, then it would mean she had something in common with _him_.

Aqua cried because of all people, it was _Vanitas _who knew how to comfort her when her heart was in so much pain, since he was the only who understood just how unfair this world could be.

* * *

**A/N:** Prompt was Unfair Grief.


	3. Unmasked

**Unmasked**

**Genre: Drama, Angst. Maybe Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

_**To think, this all started because she knocked off his mask**_

* * *

Aqua couldn't remember the last time, if ever, she's been this frightened.

There were many places in the Keyblade Graveyard to hide, what with it's cliffs, holes, and jagged rocks that stuck up from the ground. So many places, yet she didn't feel safe.

No matter how much she ran, she knew he was right behind her.

No matter how skilled she was, she knew he was just as good.

No matter how much she fought, she knew he would get her eventually.

To think, this all started because she knocked off his mask. She couldn't believe it. He had to be the same age as Ventus! He was so young! But it wasn't just that that startled her.

It was the fact he looked like an older version of Sora, the young boy she met at Destiny Islands. And when she whispered the boys name, the now Unmasked boy's face twisted into an expression of disgust and loathing.

He lunged at her, Aqua barely able to block it.

"Don't you _ever_-" He hissed, his face getting closer to hers as his Keyblade overpowered hers. "-say that name again. I don't need another reminder of what I am!"

After that his attacks got stronger. She didn't understand, wasn't anger supposed to cloud the mind, making it difficult to fight? But with him, it seemed to strengthen him.

Was it because of darkness that it did this?

Eventually, she did manage to defeat him, though it did weaken her greatly. She left to a different world where she could rest. Though he had frightened her and tried to basically destroy her, Aqua could help but wonder:

What was that emotion in his eyes when he said he didn't need another reminder?

* * *

That last line is what made me think this might also go under Hurt/Comfort.

Prompt: Hidden Emotion


	4. Compliment

**Compliment**

**Genre: Humour?**

* * *

"_**Is that a compliment?"**_

"_**Depends," the corner of his lips lifted into a smirk. "If I say no, will you shoot me with that?"**_

* * *

She loosened the tension the she was putting on the string of the bow, lowering it so the arrow pointed to the ground before looking around the Court Yard where the Archery Club practiced.

Since everyone had left already, and since she liked to get extra practice in, she should be the only there. Yet, she felt someone watching her. Actually, she felt it for awhile but chose to ignore it until it got annoying.

Finally, her blue eyes locked with a pair of golden ones. He was leaning against the door frame, his arms locked across his chest.

When he saw she finally noticed him, he said, "Not bad at all."

She gave him a doubtful, yet suspicious, look. You never know with him. "Is that a compliment?"

"Depends," the corner of his lips lifted into a smirk. "If I say no, will you shoot me with that?"

Without waiting for an answer, but with an annoying laugh, he turned around and left, leaving her red in the face.

Whether it was from annoyance or embarrassment Aqua didn't know. What she _did_ know, however, was that even if she wouldn't shoot him, because that would be cruel and immoral, she definitely wouldn't loose sleep over finally slapping that stupid smirk of Vanitas's face for once.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Prompt: Smirk

Is it just me, or did Vani's last comment seem like a back-handed compliment because of the laugh?


	5. First Time

**First Time**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

_**Even she had a limit to how much she could take. **_

* * *

Aqua liked Vanitas-heck, she might even have fallen in love with him-but that didn't mean she would always put up with his crap. Even she had a limit to how much she could take.

So when he not only went past that limit, but shattered it into a million pieces, she did not feel bad for slapping him in the face, calling him an insensitive jerk and slamming the door behind her, ignoring the tears that fell thick and fast so she could barley see.

They didn't talk for almost a week. Sure, they saw each other at school but as soon as blue met gold, they would turn away and pretend they hadn't noticed.

Because she was older, they didn't have any classes together but that didn't stop her from getting distracted every now and then.

She still didn't feel bad for what she did, for he deserved it and he obviously knew that if he still hadn't approached her, but she did miss being around him almost as much as she was hurt. And it wasn't even as the girl who liked(loved) him part that was hurt; it was the friend part that was hurt.

So when she was eating lunch outside with her friends, she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him finally approach her. He was clearly uncomfortable. His shoulders were hunched slightly, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. The only thing that wasn't changed was the way he gave direct eye contact when he spoke to her.

"You were right. I crossed the line too much. I take it all back." He paused then, in a slightly strained tone that only she noticed, he muttered, "Happy?"

In response she smiled, her eyes glowing, and nodded.

Because it was the first time he ever apologized to her with other people around. Something he swore that, no matter how much he liked her, he would never do.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Prompt: Sorry

This was hard. I can't picture Vani out right saying "I'm sorry, please tell me you forgive me!" without being sarcastic, and a little mocking. I'm pretty sure if he did, he would either burst into flames, or the world would end.


	6. Silence

**Silence**

**Genre: Angst**

* * *

_**Silence.**_

_**She hated it. Before, back in the Land of Departure, she found it peaceful**_

_**But now…**_

* * *

Silence.

She hated it. Before, back in the Land of Departure, she found it peaceful. A break away from training and chores, a chance to enjoy to her self. Don't get her wrong, she loved her friends, but she needed space.

But now…

Now it scared her. When it was quiet the smallest sound would make her jump. When it was quiet, it made her miss her friends. When it was quiet, it made her anxious.

When it was quiet, she had nothing to distract herself, to stop the laugh that would ring through her ears and a voice asking if she vowed to get rid of darkness, why did she never finish him off?

* * *

Prompt: Conundrum, 115 words, no names. I got the exact number, so I'm a bit proud of this one.


	7. Accepting

**Accepting**

* * *

"_**Why are so adamant on that stupid thought?" **_

"_**Because. If you didn't have any good in you, you wouldn't miss her so much."**_

* * *

"_Quit deluding yourself Aqua! I'm not Sora and Ventus! Hell, I'm not even Roxas! There isn't a shred of good in me. So fuck off, and leave me the hell alone!"_

Those were the last words Vanitas said to Aqua before he stormed out of the school.

'_Vanitas, You're such an idiot_' She thought, running as fast as she could through the snow. She could barely feel the cold wind even though all she wore were ripped jeans and a sweater.

Normally she would have followed him sooner, instead of an hour later. Normally, she would have been more worried about him when he left. But at the time, she was just too angry and frustrated with him to even care.

For the last two weeks he'd been acting worse than usual. He'd pick a fight with someone for the stupidest reasons; even for him they were stupid! It was like he was trying his hardest to get his head bashed in.

It wasn't until she went to her Fourth Period class, the one after lunch, did she figure out what was wrong. All it took was one look at the date of the chalk board, January 31st, and she was running out of the school.

How could she forget how important today was? Why did he have to hold everything in and away from her? Why did he have to be _so damn frustrating_!

She paused at the black gates, scanning the area as she tried to catch her breath. Soon, she saw a familiar head of wild, midnight black hair that stood out so easily against the pure white snow. He was sitting in front of the smooth stone, his arms drabbed over his bent knees.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him, following the footsteps already imprinted into the snow. If he heard her, he didn't react. Not even when she kneeled down behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're…You're wrong…" She quietly. He probably had no idea what she was talking about but she didn't care right now. His words from earlier just kept ringing through her ears.

At first he didn't move. It was like he was made of stone. Then he pressed his hands against hers, and she thought he was going to remove them. Instead he just rested them there.

"Why are you so adamant on that stupid thought?" he asked. His voice, though quiet, was piercing in the stillness around them.

She took a deep breath, knowing she had to be patient. She knew Vanitas was difficult, especially when it came to this. Even after knowing him for almost seven years, she still couldn't understand why he thought this way. It frustrated her, but it also made her sad.

Pressing her forehead against his right shoulder she said, "Because. If you didn't have any good in you, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't miss her so much."

Vanitas didn't reply. After about a minute, when he still didn't say anything, she went to remove her arms but he gripped her hands tightly, stopping her.

Both pretended not to notice how his teeth clenched, his body trembling ever so slightly that one would think it was just from the cold since he wasn't wearing a jacket. But she knew better. He wasn't one to openly show his emotions. He never would and she accepted that. She was just glad he let her stay, and wasn't pushing her away.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but she knew she would stay as long as he needed, until he was able to stop starring at the smooth stone that read,

_Aerith Fair_

_A Woman with the biggest Heart_

_A Wife full of Devotion_

_A Mother full of love_

_February 7, 1970- January 31, 2009_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Prompt: Anniversary

I couldn't think of anything romantic for a relationship anniversary, so I did a death anniversary. I can honestly say that, if Aerith was Vani's mother, I think he'd be torn up about her being dead. This is a sorta prequel to Understanding by about a year, give or take. Probably will be doing a thrid one to explain why Aqua's behaivour is so different towards him in the two.

Decided not to do the Genre thing anymore. I think it'll be more interesting to see how you guys see each one.


End file.
